


By Your Side

by AkaiSakana



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiSakana/pseuds/AkaiSakana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is troubled, Harry can see it clearly. The question is how to make an end of his pondering?</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honungsbin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Honungsbin).



The black-haired boy caught sight of Draco Malfoy, a fellow student, across the room and turned towards his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, telling them that he would wait for Snape, his potions teacher, for another mind control lesson. Knowing of the young boy’s private lessons, his friends nodded and left the room after saying goodbye. However, the young wizard had something else in mind. He walked up to Draco, who looked at the approaching boy like something the cat dragged in. 

\- Well, look who’s here. Harry Potter himself. 

Draco smirked provocatively. Harry said nothing. He waited. There were two other people, beside themselves, left in the Charms Classroom. Their teacher Flitwick had left a while ago, along with the other students in their class. It seemed that both teachers and students were tired, this warm and humid day. The majority of the students either slept, doodled or chitchatted amongst themselves during their final lesson of the day – and Flitwick didn’t even make an effort to catch the students’ attention. When the lesson was over, most students left the classroom quickly. Not Draco though, and neither did Crabbe and Goyle. Harry watched silently the two remaining boys gathering their belongings, which took it’s time as they were all caught up in a passionate discussion whether their quill was heavier than a sheet of parchment. 

\- What do you want, Potter? I don’t have time for a loser like you, the blonde boy spat and pushed past Harry. 

Finally, Harry thought. He quickly grabbed Draco’s arm and drew him back as he saw the door finally close behind the wizardworld’s equivalence of Tweedledum and Tweedledee. 

\- It’s okay, they left. You don’t have to pretend anymore, it’s only us here now, Harry said and pulled the other boy in for a swift kiss. 

Harry immediately felt tension and he looked worried at the boy in front of him. Draco wouldn’t meet Harry’s eyes. He knew his eyes never lied to Harry. Harry gently grasped Draco’s chin and made his light blue eyes meet his own. 

\- What’s the matter? I know you have your front to keep in front of others, but you seem much more irritable than usual lately, Harry said with a frown between his eyes.  
\- It’s nothing, Draco dismissed and looked away.  
\- I know something’s going on. Tell me. 

Harry took Draco’s hands and caressed them gently. Draco gave him a faint smile and started talking. He told Harry about his worries regarding Voldemort, who had returned to full strength. His father Lucius’ passive years after the death of Harry’s parents weren’t appreciated by Voldemort, who was most disappointed that Lucius, who had been loyal to him in the past, hadn’t searched for him when he was at his weakest. Draco feared that Voldemort might come after his family and he knew that if it would happen, he could do nothing to stop it. Harry listened attentively to Draco, who told him every little thing he had on his mind. When Draco was done, small tears started forming in his eyes. 

\- Let me just forget it. Let me just forget everything for a moment. 

Then, Draco burst into tears. He sobbed quietly while big tear drops poured down his face. Harry carefully wiped away his tears and then gently took the taller boy in his arms. Harry drew small circles on Draco’s back to console him and pressed his lips softly against Draco’s hair. The latter had his face buried in Harry’s chest and his body was shaking from crying. Eventually, only subdued sobs were heard from the older boy. Harry cupped the blonde’s face and placed his lips on the other’s soft ones. 

\- I will, Harry promised. Follow me, he then said with a crooked smile.

Draco looked Harry straight in his green eyes and nodded gratefully with a small smile on his lips. Harry took the blonde’s hand and led him out of the room and they went up the stairs, still hand-in-hand. 

Suddenly, Harry stopped. The two young wizards were standing in front of a wall, a magnificent one, but it was still a wall. Draco didn’t quite follow. 

\- Why are we stopping?  
\- You’ll see. 

Draco watched in awe as a massive door suddenly appeared – out of nowhere – on the wall. 

\- Wow… What is this place?  
\- It’s called the Room of Requirement. It’s like a when-you-need-it-it-will-appear-room, Harry explained. 

Harry entered, followed by the other boy, who was still amazed by the incredible room. Draco looked around, observing the cosy interior. A giant canopy bed was standing proudly in the center of the rather small room, surrounded by fluffy pillows and velvety blankets. A couple of bookshelves was standing alongside one of the walls and in one corner stood a fireplace. A couple of warm white lamps lit up the room a tad bit. When the door slammed shut, Harry turned around and seized the taller boy’s hands. Without breaking eye-contact with the other boy, Harry backed towards the bed. When he felt the edge of the bed at the back of his legs, Harry sat down, pulling Draco with him, so the older boy straddled him. The black-haired boy gently caressed the soft cheek of the boy sitting in his lap and then leaned in and kissed him carefully. 

\- I love you so much, you know that, right?  
\- Always. 

Draco smiled up at the other boy, blushing a little. Even though it felt as though the entire world was against him, he knew he could always trust Harry. No matter what. It was a shame he was a Malfoy – being in love with a boy was unacceptable and being in love with the family’s arch-enemy was completely out of the question. Heck, if they even knew they were friends, there would be outcries. Pretending to be on bad terms was their only way to keep their relationship a secret, even though neither of them approved of it. 

Harry put his arms around Draco’s slender waist, bringing the other boy even closer. They kissed more passionately by now. In a swift motion, Harry switched their places, getting on top of the blonde who was lying on his back. Harry looked him straight into his glimmering eyes before capturing the lips of the boy underneath him once again. Soon, he continued his kissing downwards, placing his lips softly on Draco’s chin and down his neck. He nipped gently on Draco’s collarbones before pulling the boy up in a sitting position. Soon, Draco’s jumper was lying at the edge of the bed. Harry continued the undressing by unbuttoning Draco’s shirt. Their robes had he already gotten rid of on the way to bed. 

When more skin was showing, Harry let his fingers wander on the older boy’s body. He took his time unbuttoning Draco’s shirt, touching the skin as it appeared. Finally, Harry put the garment aside and then replaced his fingers with his lips. Moving further downwards, Harry stopped when he reached Draco’s nipples. Gently, he swirled his tongue around one of them, earning soft whimpers from the blonde. The younger took the bud in his mouth, sucking on it carefully. He gave the other nipple the same treatment before sitting up and removing his own clothes on his upper body. Draco pulled him back as soon the clothes left the other’s body and he kissed the black-haired boy eagerly. Harry smiled at him before continuing his exploration of the other boy’s body. The lower he got, the more response he got. 

\- Take them off, Draco whispered when Harry reached the hem of the uniform trousers. 

Harry obeyed. While kissing Draco, he fondled him through the fabric of his underwear, feeling him grow under his touch. At last, Harry removed the last piece of clothing, leaving Draco naked to the skin. 

\- God you’re beautiful, Harry said while caressing Draco’s thighs. 

The blonde blushed and looked down, mumbling something incoherently. Harry leaned in and took Draco’s erection between his lips, slowly moving up and down. Draco gasped. The boy on top played with his tongue on the tip of the other boy’s member, licking it, swirling his tongue around it, before engulfing it whole again. Draco was panting hard, looking down at Harry. Eventually, the dark-haired boy let go of Draco’s member and straightened himself up. 

He positioned himself next to Draco, locking his arms around the other boy, holding him tightly. Draco captured Harry’s soft lips, kissing him slowly and sensually. While kissing, he reached down, stroking Harry’s growing erection through his clothes. Harry moaned into Draco’s mouth and sucked on Draco’s tongue. Soon, Harry was at his fullest and he slipped swiftly out of his remaining clothes. Draco wasted no time capturing Harry’s lips in a kiss as he wrapped his fingers around Harry’s member, pumping it slowly. 

Harry eventually let go of Draco and sat up, earning a disappointed pout from the blonde. 

\- Get on all fours. 

Draco did as Harry said. When he was in position, Harry positioned himself behind him. The taller boy glanced questioningly at Harry over his shoulder. 

\- Are you…? 

Harry didn’t answer, he just smiled secretively at him. Then, he leaned over the older boy from behind, touching the warm skin of the blonde’s chest. Draco moaned contently. Harry pressed his lips against Draco’s upper back and then continued placing light kisses all over Draco’s back and butt, all the while stroking the other boy’s cock, making Draco lower his back like a cat being petted. Harry bit lightly into his buttocks occasionally, drawing soft moans from his lover. His tongue got closer and closer to the moaning boy’s entrance and when he finally reached it, to Draco’s great delight, he licked around it and eventually pushed his tongue a tiny bit inside the older boy. Draco’s upper body collapsed on the mattress, leaving his ass up in the air. While kissing Draco’s ass, Harry caressed the boy’s buttocks, occasionally moving his hands to the blonde’s member. Draco couldn’t stop whimpering as the black-haired boy continued to tease his entrance with his tongue. 

\- Harry… 

Harry looked up. 

\- I’m going to come if you keep going…

The black-haired boy smiled and drew away. 

\- Turn around, Draco. 

While Draco repositioned, Harry reached for the bottle of lube. After lubing up his fingers. Slowly, he entered a digit into Draco’s slim body. 

\- Does it hurt?  
\- No, I’m okay. 

As Draco let out quiet moans, Harry proceeded with another finger, pushing the two digits into him. He moved the fingers backwards and forwards, preparing the man beneath him. Draco moaned continuously, raising his back a little in pleasure. 

\- I’m ready. Harry, enter me.  
\- Are you sure?

Draco nodded. 

\- All right.

Harry prepared himself and put himself in front of the other boy’s entrance. 

\- Look at me. I want to see your face when I enter you. 

Draco nodded again and locked eyes with the man on top. Harry held Draco’s hands when he slowly pushed inside the other boy. Draco whimpered as he was being stretched. 

\- Are you okay? Harry asked worried.  
\- I’m alright, Draco assured. 

Harry wasn’t convinced though, judging from the blonde’s tensed expression. He leaned forward to kiss the boy underneath. The boy on top carefully nipped at the other’s lips. He let his hand move downwards, stroking Draco’s cock, to console him. When Draco’s moans got louder and his actions fiercer, Harry judged it was safe to move. Slowly, he pulled out almost entirely and then pushed in quickly. Soon, Harry began thrusting into Draco, creating a steady pace. Draco let his head fall back on the pillow, moaning. Harry leaned forward and put his arms under Draco’s, creating a united lot, moving together. 

Harry pecked the blonde’s lips before lifting him up in a sitting position. Draco, sitting in Harry’s lap, with said boy’s member buried deep within, leaned against Harry’s shoulder, kissing it tenderly. Draco lifted himself up slowly before crashing back down, chest heaving, body trembling. He gradually increased his speed, going up and down faster and faster. Eventually, Harry reached up, cupping Draco’s face and kissing him softly. Draco slowed down, switching to sensual circular body moves. Harry pulled Draco closer, wrapping his arms around the boy’s body. He kissed Draco’s shoulder affectionately while meeting his thrusts. The blonde clung to his lover for all one is worth, incessantly uttering small noises. 

\- Don’t let go of me. Please don’t, Draco begged, with small tears prickling in the corners of his eyes.  
\- I won’t, Harry whispered and gave the boy a peck on the lips. 

They stayed tangled up for a while, Draco moving up and down or in circles in Harry’s lap, until Draco stuttered that he was about to come. Harry put Draco down so he was lying on his back. He resumed the previous thrusting, moving in and out of Draco’s body. 

\- Touch me, Harry, Draco breathed. 

The black-haired boy reached down and started stroking Draco’s member in rhythm with his thrusts. Draco writhed of pleasure underneath him. Harry shifted a little, and suddenly, the man beneath him cried out. 

\- There! Harry, don’t stop. I need more… 

Harry did as he was told. As he sped up, the sensations intensified. Draco’s moans got louder and more high-pitched and Harry could feel that the other boy was close. Draco’s body trembled from pleasure and his hands kept a firm grip of the sheets under his body. Harry kept hitting the same spot over and over again, earning high-pitched whimpers from his lover. He could feel that he himself was so close as well. He had long since lost the steady rhythm of his thrusts. But he waited. 

\- I’m so close… Draco panted. 

A few thrusts later, Draco cried out as his entire body shook from the force of his orgasm. His eyes closed shut, his head fell back on the pillow. As Draco’s body spasmed, Harry let go and he came the second after Draco did, thrusting into Draco a couple of times to ride out his orgasm. A few moments after, Harry leaned forward and gave Draco a kiss on the lips. Draco looked up at Harry and showed him a faint smile. 

\- Thank you. 

Without pulling out, Harry lay down next to Draco, pressing his body against the blonde’s. He kissed Draco’s neck tenderly from behind and wrapped his arms around Draco’s slim body. 

\- I love you. I love you so much. 

Draco sighed contently and turned his head so he could see Harry’s face. 

\- I love you too. Can we stay like this tonight?  
\- Of course. 

Draco gave his lover a gentle kiss and then turned around and lay down his head. Feeling Harry’s warm body pressed against his back, Draco closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

\- Good night, love, Harry whispered before falling asleep. 

Sure, Ron and Hermione would wonder where Harry was off to, but that was something to take care of tomorrow. For now, everything that mattered to Harry was the young man lying in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's my first fic at AO3! Originally written for a friend, but decided after quite a bit of encouragement from others to publish it here as well. Hope you like it~


End file.
